


Desperate

by vans0nhead717



Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!Ren, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Public teasing, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Thighs, Yuuki's thighs are a gift from god, brat!yuuki, enjoy bratty yuuki, everyone agrees with that, ryuji and ann are dumbdumbs, sub!yuuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Ren decides to tease Yuuki in public.This backfires in the most incredible way possible when Yuuki returns the favor
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128095
Kudos: 15





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy cocky Yuuki and dom! ren

Yuuki wasn’t unaware of the fact that his boyfriend was simultaneously a smooth talking genius prick and a dorky, clumsy and  _ adorable _ airhead, but it was becoming  _ very  _ clear as Ren sat next to him, watching his face expectantly.

They were sitting in a diner across from Ryuji and Ann, watching the two blondes argue about how best to set Futaba up with Yusuke. Yuuki’s face was resting against Ren’s shoulder, his arms wrapped loosely around the taller boy’s waist as Yuuki relaxed into his body.

“I can’t tell if they’re about to fight,” Yuuki began, looking fondly up at Ren as he murmured, “or fuck.”

The shadow of a smirk crept onto Ren’s face as he replied, “In all of the time I’ve known them, I’ve never been able to figure that you.”

Yuuki looked up at him in bewilderment for a moment before he shot back, “You do realize I’ve known them for a  _ decade  _ longer than you right?”

Ren shrugged softly, returning his attention to the fighting couple as he casually slipped his hand under the table and gently squeezed Yuuki’s thigh, casually fondling the soft doughy flesh as he smiled to himself.

It was almost an unconscious movement, with the minor exception that Ren loved every moment of contact with the boy’s skin, as he continued squeezing and massaging Yuuki’s thighs. 

He even began a conversation with Ann and Ryuji about targets, carrying the discussion for minutes on end as his mind focused on Yuuki, _they’re_ _so soft he’s so pretty it’s so squishy he’s so adorable, how is this boy mine?_

Yuuki’s thighs were a gift, a gift from whatever God created the boy, and a gift that Ren  _ never  _ failed to appreciate - regardless of inappropriate timing, or witnesses. It was an adorable fixation. but a predictable one.

Yuuki looked down to see the quickly growing tent aching against the fabric of Ren’s pants, before leaning up to whisper, “ _ Daddy? Do you need my help?” _

Ren looked down at him, showing no emotion as he gave Yuuki’s thigh a firm squeeze, his way of giving a nonverbal,  _ Don’t test me. _

Yuuki frowned, nodding briefly before lying against Ren’s body as he closed his eyes. Ren out a sigh of relief and his arm curled protectively around Yuuki, his grip growing firmer as Yuuki relaxed into Ren’s chest.

He focused on the pressure and warmth of Ren’s large hand on his waist as he squeezed and stroked Yuuki, smiled softly to himself in the comfort of Ren’s body.  _ He’s so sweet, and cute… but I can’t back down now,  _ he thought, breathing in Ren’s scent as Yuuki’s arms tightened around his back.

After a few short minutes of pretending to rest, while listening to Ren talk to Ryuji and Ann about the target his boyfriend had found with them - with a voice full of pride, bragging earnestly about Yuuki and how great of a job he does finding targets, a part of the conversation that made Yuuki’s cheeks flush red - Yuuki put his plan into motion.

Yuuki kept his hand on the taller boy’s back, tightening around him as he slipped his other hand down to rub Ren’s thigh. Ren didn’t react, staring blankly at Ann as she spoke, so Yuuki decided to kick it up a notch.

He quickly shifted his palm over Ren’s clothed cock, rubbing his hand against it before sliding it back down to his thigh when he heard Ren’s breath catch. He gave another small squeeze to Ren’s thigh. pulling his hand away before he popped the button of his jeans.

Ren gasped lightly, his hips bucking against Yuuki’s hand as he covered his face and tightened his grip on Yuuki’s waist.

Ren quickly brought up the topic of Futaba and Yusuke again, sending Ann and Ryuji into another argument - would those two ever grow up? - as he growled softly in Yuuki’s ear. “This is your only warning.”

Yuuki sat up, pretending to wake from a short nap as he looked at Ren and immediately feigned concern. “Ren, are you okay?” he asked, raising his voice in hopes of altering Ryuji and Ann as he gently pressed his hand against Ren’s warm, flushed face while Ren shot him a glare. He averted Ren’s gaze, turning innocently to Ann as he said, “Ann, can you come feel Ren’s forehead? I think he might have a fever…”

She looked up quickly, face flooding with concern as Ryuji stood up to let her out of the booth. In the moment they were distracted, Ren’s hand tightened around Yuuki’s wrist as he growled, “I am going to  _ destroy  _ you for this.”

Yuuki looked at him innocently as Ann walked over and touched his forehead, brushing against his cheek as she said, “Yeah, you’re definitely really warm. Do you feel sick?”

Ren’s cheeks went even darker as he tilted his head forward, hiding his eyes behind his bangs - Yuuki loved his hair, messy and long and soft and  _ pullable _ \- as he replied, his tone cold and dark, “Oh, something is  _ definitely  _ wrong.”

Yuuki smiled softly at him as he grasped his hand and gently pulled him out of the booth. “C’mon, we should get you home if you’re sick. Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t feel good?”

Ren had locked the cafe door behind them before pushing Yuuki down onto his stomach against the cold booth table. “ _I_ _warned you_ Yuuki,” he growled in the boy’s ear as he tugged violently on Yuuki’s pants, yanking them down to his ankles. He wasted no time - Ren usually didn’t when Yuuki pushed him too far - before pulling the smaller boy’s jockstrap down and grabbing his hips.

_ I can’t believe he wore a jockstrap,  _ Ren thought, looking fondly down at Yuuki.

His hand found Yuuki’s ass, fondling it violently before raising his hand up and bringing it down hard. The soft flesh of his backside turned pink quickly, flushing the same color as his face while he whimpered softly.

“I’m sorr-” he began, cut off with a quiet moan when Ren’s hand came down on his shaking thighs, marking them a bright red as Yuuki’s hips bucked into the contact.

“I didn’t say you could talk,” Ren growled, smacking Yuuki’s ass again, before giving his thighs a soft slap and continuing, “and I didn’t say you could whine like a brat. Take it, silently,” he said coldly, smacking Yuuki’s thighs hard as he leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“You just  _ couldn’t  _ stop being a brat, could you?” he murmured softly, biting into the soft flesh of Yuuki’s neck as he ran his hand through Yuuki’s hair, firmly grasping chunks of his curly blue hair as he pulled his head back. 

“You like being spanked too much,” he said blankly, looking down at the twitching erection between Yuuki’s shaking -  _ god he’s so fucking hot,  _ Ren thought - thighs, “I guess I should stop. You can suck me off, and  _ maybe  _ if you’re good, and I’m feeling nice, I’ll let you cum.”

Yuuki whined sadly, looking up at him with wide eyes as Ren tugged on his hair. “Say sorry,” he ordered softly, “and you’d better fucking mean it.”

The smaller boy swallowed, going limp and letting the table and Ren’s grip on his hair keep him in place as he whined, “I-I’m sorry Ren, I’m sorry I was bad, I’ll be good, I promise…”

Yuuki’s trembling lip caught Ren’s focus as he felt his cock throb in his pants, and Yuuki’s adorable, whiny,  _ obscene  _ voice dominated his mind. He became very aware of himself for a moment, a hint of doubt creeping into him as he leaned down to whisper softly in Yuuki’s ear, “You know the word if I’m ever too much. Are you okay?”

The word in question was ‘Curry,’ and Ren half expected Yuuki to say it before the boy looked up at him and smiled softly as he replied, “Do your worst.”

All of Ren’s self-doubt vanished as he grabbed Yuuki’s wrist, his grip quickly growing possessive as he dragged the boy over to the steps. 

Yuuki stumbled, his pants and underwear hanging pathetically below his knees as he followed Ren up the stairs. The marks on his thighs and ass were beginning to darken as his cock twitched between his legs.  _ He’s so hot, and he’s still fully dressed,  _ Yuuki thought to himself. Ren sat on the bed, tugging Yuuki forward.

“On your knees,” Ren said.

Yuuki obliged, kneeling down as he rested his hands on the floor. He lifted his head slowly, looking sweetly at Ren as he opened his mouth invitingly.

He took in the sight in front of him, Yuuki’s pouty, swollen, drooling lips and bruised thighs, his twitching, neglected cock, the dull marks on his waist and thighs from when Ren was fondling him on the subway, his pants and underwear bunched up around his ankles as he sat on his feet.

“You know what to do,” he said firmly, his hands finding Yuuki’s hair. He popped the button on Ren’s jeans again, unzipping them before he slowly pulled them down. “You’re usually so good for me,” Ren said softly, “so why did you act like such a slut?”

Yuuki moaned softly as he gently pulled Ren’s boxers down, freeing his erection -  _ how the fuck is he so big,  _ Yuuki thought - before he stretched his small lips around the head of Ren’s cock, taking his length into his mouth as he swallowed softly.

“You’re so good when you want to be, and such a bratty little slut when you don’t,” he groaned, pulling on Yuuki’s hair as the boy sucked gently on the head of his dick. “But I still love you either way,” he continued, thrusting once into Yuuki’s mouth as he murmured, “I love when you act like a slut, and tease me, when you’re so  _ desperate  _ for me.”

Ren held his hair, slowing fucking his mouth as Yuuki ran his tongue along his shaft, flicking over the base of Ren’s length as it passed in and out of his mouth. “There you go,” Ren said softly, “good boy.”

His thrusts became quicker, deeper and Yuuki pressed his nose against the short dark hairs that curled around Ren’s length, creeping down his thighs. He inhaled, gently nipping the shaft as he moaned softly.

Yuuki pressed his tongue against the slit of Ren’s cock, taking his length all the way into his throat as Ren began thrusting quickly into his mouth. When he felt the soft pulse of Ren’s dick in his mouth that he knew signaled his coming orgasm, he pulled his face away and began gently nuzzling his face against Ren’s cock, opening his mouth as he brushed his lips over the head.

Ren came with a groan, thick ropes of cum painting Yuuki’s face and lips as Ren’s hands tightened in the boy’s hair. His eyes stayed wide, the innocent looking expression that Yuuki always unknowing maintained remaining, making Yuuki look even more obscene.

When Ren relaxed, his grip on Yuuki’s hair loosened as he patted his thigh. “In my lap,” he murmured softly. Yuuki climbed eagerly onto him, curling up in Ren’s arms. “You were good for me,” Ren said, smiling down at him as he reached down to gently rub Yuuki’s twitching cock as he whispered, “You can cum.”

It took one gentle tug for Yuuki to buck into Ren’s hand, cumming onto Ren’s shirt as he buried his face in Ren’s shoulder. He gasped for a moment, taking in Ren’s smell as he regained his senses. 

His fingers tightened around Ren’s shirt as he became vaguely conscious of Ren cleaning them up and bringing him to his bed. When Ren settled next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy, he quietly cleared his throat.

“Yuuki,” Ren said softly, “what was that?”

Yuuki looked up at him slowly and giggled to himself for a moment before he blushed, wrapping his arms around Ren’s neck. 

“I really like… when you get all rough and dominant,” Yuuki murmured into his ear, pressing a series of soft kisses to Ren’s cheek. “Did I actually upset you earlier?”

“No,” Ren replied, stroking Yuuki’s hair softly. “I wouldn’t have gone along with it if you did. I think it’s cute, when you want attention or affection. But you can also just ask, although I don’t mind if you jump through the hoops.”

“Ren,” Yuuki muttered, “can I get affection now?”

Ren pulled him closer, sitting up as he took Yuuki into his lap. The smaller boy straddled him, nuzzling his head into Ren’s neck as he stroked Yuuki’s hair. Ren murmured to him for hours,  _ I love you, you’re perfect, you’re so good for me, _ slipping his tongue into Yuuki’s mouth, pressing gentle kisses to his skin, sucking on his neck, rubbing circles into his skin, resting their foreheads together, brushing their noses together as Yuuki giggled softly.

They eventually slumped to the side, Yuuki burying his face in Ren’s chest as he stroked the small boy’s hair, his vision slowly growing darker. “I love you Yuuki,” Ren whispered softly against his ear.

Yuuki’s mouth was obscured, his body tired and his voice muffled, but Ren didn’t have any trouble hearing him when he whispered, “I love you Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme kno ur thoughts


End file.
